Goosefeather's Legacy
by jeenybear
Summary: Why did Goosefeather go crazy?I thought he deserved a back story,so I thought I would write one.Hope you enjoy! :)


A tawny tom struggled to free himself from a bramble tufts of his fur were left hanging on the prickly objects,leaving an unwanted trail behind him,causing small specks of blood to appear on the bald patches on the the tom's back."Foxdung,"He mumbled to would find out it was him.

The stench of cats from another clan hit the tom's had arrived where he wanted to the distance he saw a rabbit dash over the horizon of a hill.A night patol.A single skinny she-cat ran over the tom crouched into a near by rabbit he rabbit tried to retreat to its hole,the tom swiped at its throat and threw it behind the she-cat approached,the tom crouched futher back.

The she-cat was following was following the scent of rabbit blood and a Thunderclan cat,a rogue she this to Spiderstar would get her on his good side,possibly even considered for the next deputy.A mouse length away from the rabbit hole,a muscular tawny tom pounced on her,pinning the she-cat to the ground.

"Marshslip?Why are you in Windclan territory!"She growled at him."And you hunted our prey!"She added,as she noticed the rabbit blood on one of paws."Swallowspots!You're the cat who killed Greenheart!"."She's dead?"Swallowspots knew she'd caused a deep wound on top of Greenheart's back,but she hadn't meant to kill washed over her,like how water washes over the rocks near the river during a storm.

"Yes,she's with Starclan,she wants to be avenged,"He growled down at the smaller she-cat."What?"But before the she-cat got her answer,she had a deep gash along her neck.

Marshslip hurried to the river,cleaning his paws in the quietly made his way back to the medcine cat den,feeling as if the last prophecy he recieved was fufilled.

Thunderclan was the last to arrive at the soon as they padded into the moon lit clearing,they were met with glares from cats from climbed atop highrock to join the other clan ,Marshslip's apprentice,walked over to her mentor."Swallowspots,the Windclan warrior,was found dead a few morning's ago".Rainrunner had been friends with Swallowspots when she was an apprentice,they always talked at gatherings."Who told you?"Marshslip asked,using the same monotone voice he always had."Smokewing,the Windclan medicine cat,told me".

The tention from the Windclan cats toward the Thunderclan cats was obvious to all in the spoke first."One of our warriors was found dead three mornings ago,"He began."She was found with Thunderclan scent on her".Nightstar looked shocked."None of my warriors have been outside Thunderclan couldn't have been one of my warriors".Icestar,the Shadowclan leader, moved away from the Thunderclan and Windclan leaders,sensing the on coming fight.

"Then how was there Thunderclan scent,Nightstar?"Spiderstar growled at Nightstar."Maybe Swallowspots was on Thunderclan territory before her death?"Nightstar asked."We've seen badgers around snake rocks,one could have chased her back to Windclan territory.""There was another stale scent on her,"Spiderstar admitted."It would make sense".Dewstar,the Riverclan leader,and Icestar looked relieved,happy they wouldn't have to choose a clan to defend,causing unwanted tention between clans.

Marshslip barely moved or spoke for the rest of the feelings were mixed,not knowing wether to feel immense joy or heart breaking guilt.

When the Thunderclan cats returned to camp,Larkpaw,an apprentice,ready to be a warrior,rushed over."Applekit is sick,"She told Marshslip."How bad is he?"All Marshslip wanted to do was to curl up in his nest and sleep,but of course some cat was sick or complaining about sore paws,and Marshslip was tied to his was condidering retiring to the elders den right then when Larkpaw spoke again."He may not last till morning,"She replied sadly.

Marshslip padded quickly over to the medicine cat's den to get some herbs."When was the last time he had any milk?"Rainrunner asked."Uhhh...earlier I think?I don't know,"Larkpaw's answer didn't help with anything."A hungry kit won't get better,"Rainrunner said,crossing the clearing and entering the reapearred with herbs in his mouth,ready to help he kit,when the coughing started.

Marshslip quickened his pace,hurrying to save the the time he entered the nursery,the kit was already laying on the ground his back heaving as he violently put the herbs next toRainrunner's paws,knowing she would be better at comforting the kit."Come on Applekit,try to eat these,"She said kit continued to cough,not attempting to eat the a few more violent coughs,Applekit's eyes closed,and moments later his body went limp.

"Applekit?"Palecloud,Applekits mother,asked,licking the kits flank,trying to get him to move."Applekit?".As their mother got more and more desperate,Applekit's littermates,Goosekit and Moonkit,stared,saddened and shocked."Palecloud,he's going to 'll meet his 'll be buried in the morning.I'll sit vigil for back to you nest and get some rest,"Rainrunner obeye and lay back down on her walked over to Rainrunner."What happened?"Goosekit asked,confused and scared."Goosekit,your littermate is dead,"Rainrunner replied as softly as she could."What?How?"Goosekit asked,realizing he would never see his brother again."He was never well since the day he was since,his sickness just got worse and ,it was too much for his frail body,and Starclan decided it was his time to join 'll be happy 'll meet your father and some great Thunderclan warriors,"Rainrunner replied."I never want to see another cat die,I want to be able to help,"Goosekit said,looking up at Rainrunner."Maybe you'll be able to become a medicine cat apprentice,"Rainrunner said,hapy some cat cared about his clanmate's health.


End file.
